Mars Gives a WakeUp Call
by C.N.Wolfe
Summary: Slightly fluffy, humor One-Shot ficlet.  Mainly features Rei, but Usagi is the theoretical target of the title goal.  Inspired by, of all things, a reference in an astrological forecast.  Read/Review greatly appreciated.


Mars Gives A Wake-Up Call

It was a lovely, peaceful morning. A morning where there was no school to rush to, only to arrive late anyway. And Usagi was sleeping in. Sleeping and dreaming beautiful, wonderful, amazing dreams. Dreams of unending tables full of perfect, delicious food. She was so cocooned in her cozy dreamland, that she wasn't even faintly aware of the sounds from downstairs as her mother let Rei into the house, explained that no, her daughter hadn't risen for the day yet, but that young Ms. Hino was welcome to try to wake her.

Usagi barely even noticed when Rei entered her room, took in her deeply sleeping posture, and growled. "How can you still be asleep! Everyone else made it to the Shrine on time! Artemis wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt, and we waited - for almost an HOUR! Luna finally sent me to fetch you - what do you have to say for yourself?"

Only slightly stirring, Usagi rolled, snuggled deeper beneath the blanket, and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "mmm… dumplings…"

"ARGH!" Rei stamped her foot. "It's no wonder Mamoru calls you Dumpling Head, if that's all you even dream about!" Pulling a dumpling from a paper packet she'd had in her jacket pocket - hoping to use them as bribery to get her friend moving - she hurled it at Usagi's head… only to have it bounce off one of the blonde girl's Odango's, and fly back to slap her in the nose. Rei instantly flushed a dangerous shade of red.

As Usagi sighed in her sleep, the delightful smell of fresh dumpling now filling the air, Rei darted from the room, and returned with a bucket of icy water. Without further preamble, she drew back to toss the water on the sleeping Moon Princess… only to find herself slipping on the same offensive dumpling, losing her balance, and ending up sitting on the floor - wearing most of the water herself.

Usagi mumbled happily in her sleep again, totally unaware that the Hikawa Jinja Shrine's Miko was sitting, sopping wet, on her floor, grinding her teeth, and repeating over and over the strange mantra: "I will not use my powers to torch a room in the Tsukino household. I will not use my powers to torch a room in the Tsukino household…"

Somehow, the noise of Rei slowly working herself deeper and deeper into a froth of anger penetrated Usagi's sleep-fogged brain. Without the Mars Warrior noticing, she gave a great yawn, and stretch, and finally sat up in bed. "Rei? Why are you on my floor?"

Rei looked up, eyes flashing. "I HATE DUMPLINGS," she shouted, throwing the now soaked package of remaining evil foodstuffs onto the foot of the bed as she stood, then storming out the door.

Usagi looked on the verge of tears for a moment, then realized what the soggy packet contained. "I wouldn't have expected Rei to bring me breakfast," she said to herself. "Maybe she's decided not to be mean to me today!"

**Notes**: Rei, Usagi, and other mentioned characters are obviously not mine, and belong to their originators and distributors. This fic was randomly inspired by a line I caught sight of in an Astrological Forecast, and sprung to life fairly quickly. It was beta read by my "Silent Partner," but suffered a few additional edits after that time, so any remaining errors are therefore mine. I will not be offended if you choose to point said errors out to me. Besides being a Random Whim, this Fic is imagined to take place not long after Sailor Venus comes on the scene in Season One/Series One (whichever way you prefer to think of it).

Reviews are like feeding a stray – you'll end up encouraging me. And earn a great deal of happy gratitude.

_Lighting another cigarette, the Wolfe ponders whether it's time for a random free-write, finishing up a project, or prowling for a prompt, perhaps from the so-called "Silent Partner." So long as it doesn't disturb any slumbering animals…_


End file.
